User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 22
A Little Chat With The Sociopath I turned to Greg and showed him the picture. "Look familar to you?" I asked. "Isn't that the picture of Andrew that you showed Brian and me a few months back?" Greg asked. "Yes it is", I told him. "Isn't that Speed's BMW?" Greg asked. "Yes, and have you noticed that Andrew stole the car and then Max happen to have it in Carcer City?", I said to him. "Andrew could have sold the car to Max for money", Greg said. "Maybe, but I have to find out for sure", I told. "Why?" asked Greg. "What if Max and Andrew made some deal or something?" I asked. "Come on, C-Money. Why worry? Max is dead and Andrew's in jail", said Greg. "I still want to find out", I told him. "Whatever", Greg said before he sat down on his bed. "The only problem I have is I don't know who to talk to about it", I said. "How bout you talk to Gary. I heard he hangs around in Blue Skies and Old Bullworth Vale alot of the time", Greg said. "I will first check out Blue Skies", I said. Before I could walk out the door, Greg said, "You might want to be careful when you're in Blue Skies, especailly with a messed-up arm", said Greg. "I will. I'll be back soon", I told him. I walked out the dorm and then went outside to the intersection in front of the dorms. I stood there for a minute thinking, 'Should I drive my car there or ride the bus there?' Then I decided to take the bus. I didn't want the Townies to ruin my car all because they hate Bullworth students. I then walked over to the front gate and waited for a bus to come. Finally, after about ten minutes, a bus came. I got aboard as well as two Greasers and a red-head girl. This girl was so hot, she could melt a whole iceburg. She was in the middle of the bus, on the right while I was in the back. So I stood up and walked to the middle section. While I was up, the bus driver yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE GET UP AGAIN WHILE THE BUS IS IN MOTION". "Slorry", I said. Then the two Greasers as well as the red-head laughed. "That's it. When you come back in school tomorrow, you will pay a visit to Dr. Crabblesnitch. What is your name?", said the bus driver. "My name is Johnny Gat", I told him. Then the three teens laughed even harder. Then the bus driver wrote the name on a sheet of paper and said, "Let's hope the good doctor ain't too busy tomorrow". I then sat down next to the red-head chick. "You are funny, man. Real funny", said one of the Greasers. "I agree", said the other Greaser. "Hilarious. Have you ever tried stand-up comedy?", said the red-head. "Not really my interest", I told her. "That's sad. I know some funny people who would like that", she said. "Who are you? I have seen you around the school, but I never heard who you are or anything like that", I said to her. "My name is Zoe Taylor", she said. "So, do you hang out with another dude?" I asked her before I kissed her hand for no good reason at all. "Sorry, I go out with another boy", she said. "Who?" I asked. "You heard of Jimmy Hopkins?" she asked. "Yeah, I have heard of him", I said, dissapointly. "Sorry, you are good looking though", she said. "Thanks", I told her. By then, the two Greasers got off at the first bus stop in New Coventry and then the bus drove into Blue Skies. Zoe and I got off the bus at the first bus stop in Blue Skies. Before Zoe could walk off somewhere, I asked her, "Do you know where I could find a Gary Smith around here?" "That low-life scum. He can be found near the gates that the road goes through that leads into the power plant", she said. "What about in Old Bullworth Vale?" I asked her. "He hangs at Cody Pepper's house", she said. "Do you have the address for the dude's house?" I asked her. Zoe then wrote the address on a sheet of paper she had in her pocket. She then handed it to me and said, "And plus, Cody's a girl". Zoe then walked away from me. I watched her walk away till she entered an old house. I assume it was her house. I then walked down the road towards the gateway Zoe told me about. I looked around till I saw a boy in some unused assfault square. He was smoking a cigarette and from the smell of the smoke, it was a Redwood Cigarette. He was alittle taller than me, he had brown hair and eyes and had a scar over one of his eyes. He must be Gary. I walked over to the teen and asked him, "Are you Gary Smith?" "Yes, I'm Gary Smith, you moron", he said. "Good, cause I have some questions that only you can answer", I said. "I don't answer questions for morons who come and ruin my alone time", he said. "Now that's going to change", I said before I punched him with my left arm. "Why'd you do that, dickhead?" he asked. "I'm not going to play any games with you. Now answer the damn questions I that I ask you", I said. "Whatever", he said. "What did you know about this guy name Max Hayes?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Silent type, huh? I'll change that right away", I said. I then threw him on the ground and quickly picked up the cigarette that he dropped. Then I placed my foot on his back to hold him down. "Answer the damn question that I asked you or say bye to one of your eyes", I told him. "Never", he said. I then drew the cigarette close to one of his eyes. "Alright, Alright. Andrew stole the BMW and sold it to Max Hayes for money", said Gary. "What was the money for?" I asked him. Yet, he didn't answer the question. "ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION", I yelled in his ears. I drew the cigarette closer to his eye. "The money was for drugs and weapons that our army was going to use", said Gary. "Army?" I asked. "We're going to take over this town and kill Jimmy Hopkins for preventing me to have rule over the school", he said. "Anything else I need to know before I leave?" I asked. "That's all", he said. "No connection between Drew and Max?" I asked. "None", he said. I then got off him and said to him, "You fuck up this town, I'm after you if Jimmy won't". "That's the thing, he will go after me and I'll be ready", he said. Before I could walk away, Gary said, "First, that Brian Davidson ruins things for me. Then that Greg Ryder. And now, you. Who are you?" "I'm C-Money. And don't fuck with me or my friends". I then walked back to the bus stop that I was at a while ago. I stood at the bus stop waiting for a bus to come and then Gary and a mob of Townies came out of nowhere. "This is your army?" I asked before I laughed. "Nope. They're just here to kick some student ass", Gary said. "Bitch, if you dare to...", I said. Before I could finish, Gary said to the Townies, "Kill the bastard". The first Townie charged at me and I punched him in the jaw. Then two more charged at me. I punched one of them in the nose, but the other one got behind me and sticked a knife in my back. I howled in pain as the Townie drew the knife further into my back. He then pulled out the knife and I fell to the ground. While on the ground, the Townies kicked me and punched me. The one with the knife started writing something on my back (after he ripped my Bullworth vest and shirt in half). As I was getting beaten, I saw Gary walk away with a happy look on his face. 'I'm going to die, I know it', I thought. Just then, I heard some gunshots and someone said, "Get away from him. Get away from my..." Before he could finish, I passed out. Four Hours Later I woke up in the Bullworth Town hospital with my vision blurrly. "You alright?" asked the person I saw through my blurrly vision. Then my vision started to focus and saw that it was Greg. "Where am I?" I asked. "In the hospital", said Greg. "How'd I end up here?" I asked. "Derek saw you getting creamed by the Townies and he brought you here", said Greg. "What was he doing there?" I asked. "He came to our dorm room and asked me where you were. He told me about his plan and how it upset you. He came to make sure you were okay and where you were. I told him that you were in Blue Skies and how it's dangerous for Bullworth students right now. Then he head there". "Okay", I said. "Isn't it wierd that he's around for you, C-Money? Has your dad ever did that for you?" asked Greg. "No, but Derek's doing it because he has to protect me. He's my godfather", I told him. "I've seen your dad and mom's pictures. You don't look like any of them", said Greg. "What are you saying?" I asked. "What if he's your dad?" asked Greg. "Now that is a false conclusion", I said. "You look alot like him", he said. "Can we change the subject?" I asked him. "Sorry, I'm just saying. It's how I thought when I first met him", said Greg. "It's okay. I would think the same thing if I was another person", I told him. "Found out anything?" asked Greg. "What that Jamie chick said was true. Gary does have an army or something like that", I said. "Gary said so?" asked Greg. "Why?" I asked. "Somethings he says arn't true", said Greg. "Well, I'm pretty sure it is", I said. We said nothing else. Then Greg had to leave for some reason. I was all alone for twenty minutes till Derek came in to check up on me. "How are you doing?" he asked. "Fine. Thanks for saving me", I said to him. "How long do you have to stay here?" he asked. "The nurse said something about three to four days", I said. "Good", he said. "You want to hear something funny Greg said about you?" I asked him. "What?" he asked. "He said something about you being my real dad since we look alike", I said. He then laughed for a little while. I noticed that something was wrong. I could since it in his voice. "Something wrong?" I asked. "I'm just glad that you're still alive", he said. "Okay", I said. "I gotta go. T promised your friends that I wouldn't stay here too long", he said. "How come they're not here?" I asked. "I told them that they're not allowed to leave the hotel unless otherwise", he said. "Okay, so I'll see ya later?" I asked. "See ya", he said. He then left. There is something he is hiding from me. In the future, I have to find out what he's hiding. But for now, all I could do is rest and wait. Category:Blog posts